ThatTimeOfYear
by ElementalMageSam
Summary: It was that time of year. The time of year that Natsu and Lucy hated. They both had broken hearts. Mira gives some much needed advice but will it be enough to mend their broken pasts?


It was that time of the year again. The time that both Natsu and Lucy hated. Ever since Igneel left Natsu on this day in the year X777, he's hated this day and the guild knew better to just leave him alone. Lucy knew better as well to just let him sulk, but she also had her own problems on this day. In the same year on the same day that Igneel had left Natsu, Lucy's mother. Layla Heartfilia, became very ill. Just the thought of seeing her mother like that in bed on this day, brought tears to her eyes. Lucy sat over in a corner of the guild quietly and watched everyone chat and drink. Occasionally she would glance over to look at Natsu sitting at the bar sipping on a fire whiskey. She sighed silently and rested her head on the table and let her tears fall slowly. At the bar Natsu kept looking back at Lucy, feeling the need to go and sit with her. He had a lot going through his head and didn't want to leave her alone. From behind the bar, Mira watched the two and knew that she couldn't help their broken hearts. She walked over to Natsu who was once again looking back at his best friend. Mira set another fire whiskey in front of him and sighed. "You know Natsu, it would probably be better for both of you if you just go sit with her." Natsu reluctantly turned to look at the bartender. "What's wrong with her?" He asked with confusion written on his face. Mira glanced over to the silently crying Celestial mage. "Today isn't hard for just you natsu, she's just as heartbroken about today as you are." Natsu raised an eyebrow up at that and turned to look at his best friend again. "What happened for her to be so upset and crying?" Natsu ask taking another sip of his whiskey. Mira turned to look at him and grimaced. "On this day in the year X777, Lucy's mother became extremely ill and not too long after she passed away." Natsu shot his attention back to Mira with wide eyes. The look on the bartenders face said that this was all true. Natsu looked down at his glass and got lost in thought staring at the brown liquid. Natsu was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Lucy come up beside him until she spoke. "Are you alright natsu?" Lucy said as she looked at natsu with puffy and red eyes. Natsu looked up to meet her eyes. He could tell she had wiped her face off before she came over. He scanned her face and could see all her hurt but couldn't help but think. 'She asks me if I'm doing alright while she's hurting just as bad?'. Natsu slowly averts his eyes back to his whiskey with a small nod. Lucy looks away a little hurt that all he did was nod, but she brushes it off. She looks to the bartender and gives a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Mira I'm gonna go home for the night" Mira gives Lucy a smile. "Alright Lucy be careful" Lucy heads towards the guildhall doors and waves back to Mira "I will. Goodnight" and with that she left, not noticing the onyx eyes that watch her retreating form. Mira brings her gaze back to the sulking dragon slayer that has his own gaze locked on the doors. She can see he doesn't want to talk much about his feelings. She picks up his empty glass out of his hands and brings his attention to her. Natsu turns to look up at the bartender with a conflicted look as she smiles sweetly. "You know natsu, I think you should go spend some time with Lucy." Natsu looks back and forth from Mira to the door for a few seconds until he registers what she says. "Why do you think that?" He asks with furrowed brows. Mira starts to wipe his empty glass clean and looks over to the door. Natsu tilts his head a little still looking at Mira. She looks back down to natsu, setting his glass in front of him and pours him another fire whiskey. "I think you two need each other more then you realize. Being with someone and giving comfort when you know they are in the same pain normally helps take your mind off things, but sometimes just being in someone's presence is enough therapy to make you smile again. I think you two need each other to help the other smile." Natsu looks at Mira with wipe eyes and glances back to the guild doors. Mira notices him thinking about her words and slowly walks away to leave him to his thoughts. Natsu turns to thank the bar maid but notices that she had walked away. Looking down at his glass of whiskey he gets up off his bar stool and downs his drink in one gulp. Mira watches from the corner of her eye while taking another order. She watches as he put his empty glass down and leaves the guild hall, no doubt going to see his celestial partner. Mira smiles to herself and continues taking more orders. Lucy stares up at her ceiling thinking to herself as she soaks in a nice hot bath. She looks down at her hands and notices her pruny fingers. "Guess it's time to get out" she says to no one in a soft voice and pulls her bath plug. She gets out, dries off and does her nightly routine. Putting on some loose shorts and a tank top she steps out her bathroom into her chilly bedroom. She shivers and looks over to see her window wide open with a small breeze coming in. She walks over to shut it but right as she goes to push it closed a shadowy figure jumps up on her window sill. She gives a small yelp and falls back on her bottom, looking up at the figure. "Luce are you alright!?" At the sound of her partners voice she notices the pink locks on the top of his head and gives a relieved sigh. "Natsu, you scared me." Natsu reaches down to help her up and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry Luce. Didn't mean to scare ya." She looked at him and gave a reluctant smile. "It's alright natsu, why are you here? Was there something you needed?" Natsu averts his eyes down and stares at his feet. He says nothing for a while until Lucy speaks again. "..natsu..." Lucy says with a soft and calm tone that it sends a shiver down his spine. He looks up at Lucy to see her giving him a soft knowing look. He takes a step towards her and gently grabs her shoulder. She flinches a little at the contact but holds his gaze. He swallows one last time before he speaks. "I came here cause we need each other for comfort. Mira says it helps just to be with each other." Lucy's eyes widen at his words as she lifts her hand to her shoulder where his hand is. Natsu follows her movement and watches as Lucy removes his hand. His heart jumps and beats fast as he thinks that he did something wrong to upset her until he feels her wrap her arms around his waist. He goes still at her move and looks down to see Lucy hugging him with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Natsu relaxes and wraps his arms around her small figure. As they stand there he can feel her start to calm down but he doesn't want to let her go. He didn't realize that this hug and contact with his partner was something his heart yearned for. Just the feel of her is enough to satisfy and cleanse his sadness. The silence passed by with just the sounds of the Canal water outside. Natsu could tell that she wasn't letting go and that she was tired. With reluctance, he let her go to her protest. She whined and looked up at him. He looked at her and gave his signature smile. She smiled back and brought her hand up to his cheek. A pink blush spread across his cheeks as he looked into her eyes. "Thank you natsu, for everything." Natsu nodded and stared at her. She backed away a walked toward her bed. "I'm gonna head to bed, thank you again natsu." Natsu didn't want to leave, he wanted to spend more time with her. He reached out and grabbed her hand gently. Lucy stopped and looked back at him. "You ok natsu?" She asks looking at his face that had his brows furrowed. With confidence he pulled her back to his chest. She squealed at the movement but didn't pull away. Natsu picked her up and carried her to her bed. "Ahh natsu! What are you-" She was cut off by natsu putting her on the bed and then laying beside her. She blushed as she felt him pull her closer to him. A few moments of silence ticked by until it was broken by natsu. "I don't want to leave you alone tonight, and I don't wanna be alone either so I'm just gonna stay here." Lucy blushed but was to comfortable with his body heat to protest. She looked up at him with a small smile. His eyes were closed and she could see him starting to doze off. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. His eyes flew open at the feel of her lips on his face and turned a bright Scarlet. He looked at her and seen her eyes full of love and trust. His features softened as he realized that he wanted to feel her lips again. He glanced down at her plump lips and back to her chocolate brown eyes. She put her hand on his cheek again and stared in his eyes. He reached up and put his hand at the nape of her neck with his fingers in her soft golden hair. They both started to lean closer with eyes slowly shutting. Their lips brushed and they both gave a small intake of breath and froze. They peaked open there eyes at each other and gave a small encouraging smile to one another. They closed their eyes once again and their lips crashed in a slow movement. Natsu moves his other hand to Lucy hip and pulled her closer. Lucy brushed her tongue along his bottom lip and natsu did the same as they both deepened the kiss. Time ticked by but to natsu and lucy, it stood still. Finally they pulled apart for some much needed air. Natsu trailed his eyes over Lucy's face as Lucy did the same. They smiled at each other and calmed down. Lucy rested her head on natsu chest and closed her eyes as natsu closed his. They both drifted off into a comfortable slumber with smiles on their faces. A little while later their small blue exceed flies through the window looking for his dragon slayer partner, but what he finds surprises him. The small blue cat looks over to see both his partners tangled with each other with content looks on their sleeping faces. The exceed smiles and lands on the bed at the pairs feet. He gives one last look to his partners and curls in a ball, joining them in sleep with the peaceful night.

**AN:This is my first Oneshot and i hope i did good. I would really like your guys feedback on how i did. Thanks for reading!!! **


End file.
